Insight
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: Aquilo precisava acabar. Para o bem do time. Para o bem dela! P.S.: Daisy, a gata é criação de Sienna27. Peguei-a emprestada com autorização da autora. Você pode conferir as histórias dela aqui, na página u/948970/.


**Sim, crianças. Mais uma fic Hotch/Prentiss.**

**Docinha como sempre.**

**Timeline? Algum lugar lá pelo fim da quinta temporada.**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

**Insight**

Ele sabia!

No momento que ela desceu do avião sem olhar para trás e cruzou o estacionamento em direção ao carro com apenas um curto "boa noite" ele teve certeza que ela estava despedaçada.

Quando o caso terminou com a menininha de quatro anos solitária no mundo ele soube que ela se proporia a adotar. De novo.

Quando os parentes de Michigan chegaram e ela o contemplou com seu já famoso sorriso desapontado ele soube. De novo.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Prentiss era uma profissional sempre tão focada, mas de uns tempos para cá ela sempre queria ficar com os órfãos e chegava aos extremos quando o caso envolvia uma criança.

Aquilo precisava acabar. Para o bem do time. Para o bem dela!

XXX

Era 1:20 da manhã. Normalmente não se bate à porta de alguém tão tarde, mas ele sabia que ela estaria acordada. Em segundos ele ouviu sons lá dentro e a porta se abriu.

- Prentiss, eu sei que é tarde...

A compostura dela se esvaiu no momento em que viu que era ele e seu rosto se contraiu em choro.

E novamente ele soube!

Sem tirar os olhos dela, Hotch fechou a porta atrás de si e a abraçou no exato instante em que ela explodiu em lágrimas.

Então ele a carregou no colo até o sofá e, afundada no peito dele, ela chorou até dormir.

XXX

Hotch acordou incomodado com a posição em que se encontrava e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. 3:18 AM. Eles haviam dormido um bocado!

Ele olhou para a massa de cabelo desgrenhado cobrindo seu peito e desceu os olhos pelo corpo imprensado entre o dele e o encosto do sofá. Ela também não devia estar em uma posição muito confortável. Não havia outra alternativa a não ser acorda-la.

- Prentiss. Prentiss...

Ela abriu os olhos, devagar e sonolenta.

- Precisamos te levar para a cama. Me ajude, sim?

Ela assentiu completamente tomada pelo sono e ele começou a move-los até que conseguiu se por de pé e toma-la nos braços. Ele já havia estado na casa dela antes e, por lógica, sabia que os quartos ficavam no segundo andar. Mas qual seria a porta?

Ele não precisou perguntar.

Assim que chegou ao topo da escada avistou um linda gata branca deitada com metade do corpo para fora da segunda porta à esquerda. Não sabia que ela era dada a animais de estimação!

Ele avançou para o quarto e não tomou tempo em análises. Puxou o edredom com uma mão, deitou Prentiss e cobriu-a. Já estava a meio caminho para fora quando ouviu seu nome. Ele parou de súbito. Algo na voz adormecida dela fez seu coração apertar. Ele se virou e a viu, ainda de olhos fechados dizer:

- Fique.

Seu coração desceu para o estômago. O que deveria fazer? Aquela era Prentiss, sua subordinada. Se alguém descobrisse, se alguém apenas desconfiasse daquilo e o rumor chegasse ao conhecimento de Strauss aquele seria o fim da carreira de ambos no BAU.

Mas aquela também era Emily, o coração de seu time e, ele tinha que assumir, um pedaço de seu próprio coração. Afinal, depois de tudo o que havia se passado com ele nos últimos dois anos, era sempre ela ao seu lado nos momentos de necessidade. Para dizer a verdade, era o rosto dela que aparecia em sua mente junto com o de Jack cada vez que ele fechava os olhos. Era a risada dela, misturada à do pequeno, que ele ouvia quando conjurava sensações boas para se animar.

Ele suspirou. A decisão já estava tomada. Ele voltou para perto da cama, arrancou os tênis e deitou ao lado dela, puxando-a para junto de si. Ela escondeu o rosto no ângulo do pescoço dele e em instantes ambos estavam profundamente adormecidos.

XXX

Um feixe de luz em seus olhos fez Hotch acordar. Eram 6:40 AM. Ele se assustou. Não dormia tantas horas seguidas assim desde... Haley.

Ele olhou para sua mão pousada nas costas de Emily. Em algum momento durante a madrugada eles se moveram de forma que agora ele estava de costas e ela tinha a cabeça e uma das mãos descansando no peito dele. As pernas deles estavam entrelaçadas e os cabelos dela tomavam seu pescoço e costas. Aquilo pinicava! Ele se lembrou que Haley sempre amanhecia com o pescoço vermelho e coçando quando dormia com o cabelo solto e, num movimento automático, ele deslizou os dedos pelo rosto, detrás da orelha e pelo pescoço de Emily, jogando os cabelos dela para o lado. O pescoço dela estava vermelho. Ele sorriu. Sorriu em parte por estar certo e em parte por esta ali, assim, com ela.

Emily.

Ela era tão linda!

Ele deslizou a mão devagar pelas costas dela enquanto pensava em tudo o que tinham passado até chegar àquele nível de confiança. Todo o receio dele desde o momento em que ela pisou no BAU, a firmeza de caráter e perseverança dela até conseguir provar ao que viera, a primeira vez que ela o fez rir e que ele a fez rir, os agora freqüentes jantares juntos, as passadas na casa um do outro "só pra checar", o cheiro dela que agora invadia as narinas dele... Era um cheiro doce com um leve azedinho, como frutas vermelhas que, quando você leva à boca para o primeiro bocado, fazem a junção da mandíbula "travar".

A mão dela se fechou em punho na camiseta dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça em tempo de vê-la erguer a cabeça.

- Bom dia, Hotch.

- Bom dia, Emily.

As sobrancelhas dela se uniram. Ele não costumava chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Então uma lembrança da madrugada voltou a sua mente. Ela olhou para ele ruborizada?

- É só impressão minha ou eu te pedi para ficar?

Ele sorriu.

- Pediu.

Ela escondeu o rosto de volta no peito dele.

- Me desculpe, Hotch! Me desculpe! Eu...

Ele os girou de lado para que pudessem ficar face a face. Então a encarou.

- Emily, o que está acontecendo?

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Depois ela baixou o rosto, fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça, como se o que fosse falar fosse estúpido demais.

- Emily. – Ele insistiu. Ela balançou a cabeça de novo, mas abriu os olhos.

- É só que eu... Eu sinto falta de chegar em casa e ver um par de perninhas vindo correndo ao meu encontro, chamando "mamãe". Sinto falta de um companheiro vindo me receber à porta com um beijo. Sinto falta de tomar um banho com pressa para poder ter tempo de comer e brincar com meu filho e meu marido e, depois que meu filho dormir, ir para a cama com meu marido... – a voz dela falhou. As sobrancelhas de Hotch tinham se juntado. – Eu não penso nisso decidida a fazer algo. Mas cada vez que encerramos um caso e a oportunidade de ter uma criança aparece para mim, cada vez que um familiar aparece e leva meu sonho embora eu me sinto... Incompleta!

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto dela. Confessar isso doía!

Hotch o tomou nas mãos e a fez olhar para ele.

- Emily, você é uma mulher tão linda! Não só por fora. Você é completamente linda! Você pode ter tudo isso!

Ela deu um risinho incrédulo.

- Eu tenho 42, Hotch. O relógio biológico está gritando para mim! E eu não quero apenas adotar uma criança! Eu não quero que ela seja criada como minha gata, que passa pelas casas de todas as minhas amigas enquanto estou fora. Eu quero tudo, Hotch! Eu quero pai, mãe e filho! Eu quero...

O beijo duro e firme dele não a deixou terminar a frase. Ela ficou paralisada a princípio, mas depois retribuiu o que foi se tornando um beijo longo, lento e cheio de sentimento. Wow! Quem era esse com ela? Definitivamente não era SSAIC Aaron Hotchner!

- Tem sido tão difícil resistir a você, Emily. – Hotch falou entre beijos, acariciando o rosto dela. – Tão difícil! E ouvir você falando assim... Eu acho que tenho a solução para você e você a solução para mim!

- O que?

Eles conversaram abraçados por alguns minutos ainda e entre carinhos e idéias voltaram a dormir.

Naquele dia, descontando o tempo que gastou para leva-la para a cama na madrugada e os minutos conversando pela manhã, Aaron Hotchner dormiu inacreditáveis 9 horas. E quando saiu de lá, saiu leve, completamente apaixonado e com o plano perfeito!

XXX

Naquela noite, Emily jantou com o Hotchner. Se combinado ela não sabia, mas Jack abriu a porta aos gritos de: "Ms. Prentiss!" e imediatamente se jogou nos braços dela, agarrando seu pescoço. Eles jantaram, riram e brincaram e, no momento em que dormiu no colo dela, para Jack, Ms. Prentiss agora era Emy.

Quando chegou em casa, Emily se jogou na cama com Daisy, a gata, a seu lado e um sorriso bobo espalhado pelo rosto. Hoje Aaron tinha cumprido a promessa que fizera a Haley. Hoje Aaron tinha mostrado a Jack o que era amar e como ele era capaz de fazer uma mulher sorrir. E hoje a mulher sorrindo e sendo amada era Emily Prentiss.

F*I*M


End file.
